1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a bezel-less display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a kind of output device that converts acquired or stored electrical information into visual information, and displays the visual information for a user. The display apparatus is widely used in various fields including home appliances and industrial machines.
The display apparatus includes a monitor connected to a Personal Computer (PC) or a server computer, a portable computer device, a navigation system, a general Television (TV), an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), a portable terminal (for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or a cellular phone), various kinds of displays used to reproduce advertisement films or movie films in industrial sites, and various kinds of audio/video systems.
The display apparatus can display still images or moving images using various kinds of display means. The display means includes Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), a Light-Emitting Diode (LED), an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED), an Active-Matrix Light-Emitting Diode (AMLED), a liquid crystal, or electronic paper.
Generally, in the front edges of the display apparatus, a bezel is formed to fix the internal components of the display apparatus.
However, the bezel increases an area in which no image is displayed on the front surface of the display apparatus, and reduces a user's sense of immersion in images.